Morning Love
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Sirius wakes up, alone in his bed, wondering where his girl ran off. He has a surprise for her. One-Shot


12/30/2011

He stirred from his restless dreams of a young doe, dancing in the fields of golden wheat. No opening his eyes, he felt the sun on his face, making turn on his other side, as the sun hit his back. 'Why must they moved my quarters out of the darkness?' he thought as he felt something else rub against his bare back. He smiled as he pulled a pillow closer to him, hugging it as he hide his face within the pillow, trying to see how much the beast wanted him to pet it. He started to grin at himself, for the beast was trying to dig hi face from out of the pillow. Purring louder, the beast kept at it for several momnemts, before biting at his bare arm.

"Ow!" the sleeping person said, lifting his head to pet the beast, as it started rubbing against his face. He chuckled at the orange feline that meowed at him, "Where's your owner? Has she wondered off again?"

He slowly ran his long fingers through his black wavy hair as he grabbed the robe that was on a chair next to his bed stand, but there wasn't a robe there. He looked over to the other side of the bed, seeing a light red and gold robe. He shook his head as he started to get up. He walked over to where the robe lay, as the orange feline followed him on the bed. He slip the robe on, tying the rope around him, but letting it open somewhat, showing his tattooed chest. He posed for the orange cat before picking him off the bed and placed him on the ground. The feline ran ahead of him, hearing the bells jungle as the cat walked down the stairs. The man stopped in front of a hallway mirror, looking at his face, his dark eyes that held misery, pain and bliss thoughts. He felt arms wrapping around his waist. He held the hands, that weren't three/fourths as big as his, the nails where red with a golden loin head. Slowly rubbing his thumb over the palm of the young witch's hand.

He smiled softly as he turned around to look down at the witch, who's height was at his shoulders, her long bushy brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, her hazel eyes were willingly letting him go into her soul. As a smile came across her face as he starred into her eyes, not losing contact.

"Good morning love," He said, pulling her closer to him, leaving no space between them at all.

"Morning Sirius, you sleep well?" the witch asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly pulling him down to eye level with her.

"Very 'Mione, could have been better", grinning evilly as he pinned her to the wall he, before leaning closer to her face, his lips less than an inches away from hers, smelling the sweet smell of mint on her breathe, "If I woke up next to you."

Hermione purred as she took in his musky smell, she placed her lips on his, increasing the passion. As he licked her lip, he stopped before she bite his lip. He looked down at her as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Hermione Jean Granger, marry me." Sirius said, looking into her eyes, not blinking, as he search for the answer in those hazel eyes he was so drawn to.

"Yes!" Hermione said hugging the man in front of her, smiling wildly as he went back into their room, grabbing a small red velvet box that was in his bed stand. Over a year it stayed there, waiting for the right time to be slip onto her finger. Symbolizing their love for each other.

As he came back to where his love was standing, he opened the box showing a pure white gold band, which held one single sapphire heart diamond in the middle of it with small white diamonds on both sides. He grinned as he heard her gasp at the sight of the ring.

Carefully, he took the ring out of the box, slowly sliding it on her left hand, surprised that it had fit her finger, as he guessed her ring size many times. He watched her as she examined the ring, not daring to take it off.

"There's an engraving on it, he said pulling her closer to him again, "It says, 'My love, my life'," smiling as he said it softly in to her ear. Making her shiver. Hermione bit her lip, looking into his dark black eyes.

"M-maybe I should send an owl, telling them that I'm talking a day off," the young witch said pulling Sirius' robe as she was walking into their bedroom. As Sirius was smiling closing the door behind them.


End file.
